Besos Robados
by KuraiChan2410
Summary: ¿Quien no a sentido atracción por el mejor amigo de ya sea de tu hermana o hermano?. Eso le pasó a Hanabi Hyuga, quien se siente muy atraída por Shino Aburame, aún que de pronto esa atracción se convierte en algo más y ahí comenzarán los Besos Robados.
1. Prefacio

**_La historia es mia, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Besos Robados**

**_Prefacio._**

_¿A que hora salimos?._

_Tengo sueño..._

_Tengo hambre..._

_¡Estupido colegio!._

Miraba con aburrimiento a Kurenai-sensei, solte un bostezo. Todos los dias era lo mismo conmigo, pensaran que solo por tener buenas notas y ser una Hyuga no me aburría, estan muy equivocados, si me aburria, y peor cuando era la clase de Biología.

—No te duermas —Susurro alguien a mi lado, yo mire al chico a mi lado.

—Konohamaru-Chan —Dije y me acomode bien en la silla, suspire —. ¿A que hora termina esta clase? —Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared.

—Falta poco —Dijo sonriéndome, yo me deje caer en la paleta del asiento y suspiré. Además de aburrirme, no habia dormido nada por estar hablando con Moegi-chan, que por cierto... No habia venido al colegio.

Pasaron los minutos y mis ojos aperlados miraban por la ventana que daba hacia el patio, ahi estaban los de ultimo año, entre ellos mi hermana y su tonto novio Naruto Uzumaki, quien cada vez que me veía, me queria hacer reir, y aun que no lo lograba en ese momento, siempre recordaba eso.

Estaban todos, incluido él...

_Shino Aburame._

Su personalidad misteriosa me daba mucha curiosidad, siempre habia sido así, desde que Hinata-chan me lo presento junto con otro chico, Kiba Inuzuka, quien siempre peleaba con Naruto por tonterías.

—Hyuga —Sentí como me codeaban —. Hanabi-chan... —Pero yo no estaba en este mundo —. ¡Hanabi-chan!.

Me sobresalte y observe a Konohamaru, luego observe a todos los del salón y nos miraban espectantes, baje la mirada y comencé a jugar con mis dedos...

_Creo que ya me estoy pareciendo a Hinata._•••••••

•••••

**_¡Hola!. Esta es mi primera fic, espero y les guste._**

**_Sé que esta pareja es un tanto extraña (ShinoxHanabi), pero es que no se... Me llamo la atención, además, es extraña y a mi me gusta lo extraño._**

**_Déjenme sus comentarios si les gusta esta historia._**

**_¡Bye!_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_La Historia es mía, pero los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Besos Robados.**

**_Capítulo 1._**

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Voltee y observé a mi hermana correr hacia mí, ella era alta, con un cuerpo hermoso, sus ojos aperlados al igual que los mios y como de todos los Hyuga, su cabello negro y lacio caía por su espalda.

—Hola Hinata —Ella se puso a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar juntas.. aún que no lo dijera todo el tiempo, me encantaba estar con Hinata.

—Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan —Volteamos a ver a un rubio de ojos azules, que a simple vista se miraba muy hiperactivo. Si señores, él, es Naruto Uzumaki.

—N-Naruto-kun —Susurro mi hermana, mi dulce e inocente hermana. No entiendo es como siendo tan polos opuestos pudieron terminar enamorandose, él, un pervertido y ella... Una dulce chica de casi 18 años.

—Hola Naruto —Le dije y sonrió hacia mí, mientras se dirigía a mi hermana y la abrazaba.

—Hinata-chan, dijimos que iríamos a casa de mis padres —Dijo él, Hinata parecía un tomate.

—H-Hanabi-Chan no tiene con quién irse —Dijo ella, yo negué con la cabeza, verlos tan acaramelados me daba diabetes.

—La podemos llevar a casa y luego irnos —Dijo sonriendo picaro, ahora entiendo todo.

_Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti, Hinata._

—No es necesario —Dije sonríendo un poco —, Tengo mis pies y puedo caminar, no importa.

—Hanabi-chan, si te ven llegar sola, nos matarán —Dijo Hinata, yo negué con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Prefiero irme a pie, antes de ver como el tonto de Naruto te toca lentamente —La gracia que me causo verlos hechos unos tomates, no se comparaba en nada a hacerle bromas a Konohamaru.

—P-Pero...

—Hola Hanabi-chan —La voz de Kiba interrumpió a mi hermana, los tres miramos a Kiba, quien venia acompañado de Shino. Al verlo me sonroje. Kiba miro a Naruto y a mi hermana —. ¿Pasa algo?.

—Kiba, llegaste en el momento justo —Dijo Naruto —¿Puedes llevar a Hanabi-chan a casa?.

_No, no, no, con Kiba no._

¿Por qué?, fácil, Kiba siempre se iba con Shino, y yo no queria ir con Shino en el mismo auto.

Me quede callada, mientras que Kiba y Shino me observaban, luego se vieron los dos y asintieron. _¡Madre mía!._

—Nos encantaría llevar a la pequeña Hanabi-chan a casa —Sonrió, yo bufe, esto no me podia pasar a mi.

Hinata se despidió junto con Naruto, mientras que yo subia al auto del Inuzuka, y dejaba mi mochila al lado de ¿Akamaru?, acaricié detras de las orejas el inmenso perro blanco que movia su cola mientras me miraba.

—No sabía que traías a Akamaru —Le dije mientras lo veia subir al asiento de piloto, mire a su lado, donde estaba Shino poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí, siempre viene conmigo —Me sonrió, encendió el auto.

—Te recomiendo ponerte el cinturón de seguridad —Me dijo Shino, le mire con confusión.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunte confundida.

—Porque a Kiba es un suicida, cree que esta en las películas de _Rapidos y Furiosos _—Comprendí y me coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

Kiba salió del estacionamiento.

Tenía unas ganas interminables de besar el suelo al llegar a casa, Kiba manejaba demasiado rápido, como si fuese Toretto o Bryan O'Connor. Mire a Kiba.

—¡¿Que clase de estupido te dio una licencia de conducir?! —Le grité, Shino bajo del auto también y me sonroje.

—Su padre pago para que se la dieran —Dijo como si nada, yo bufé y Kiba me sonrió.

—Lo siento, Hanabi-chan —Dijo rascándose la nuca.

—Gente como tú, debería estar en el manicomio —Dije bufando, miré a mi alrededor —. Pero gracias por traerme.

—No es nada, Hanabi-chan, cuando gustes —¿Y crees que quiero volver a subir contigo?, ni loca.

Mire como el subía, Shino iba a subir, me revolvió el cabello y se fue.

—Adiós, pequeña Hyuga —Me sonroje.

El auto desapareció de mi vista y sonreí sonrojada.

_Shino-kun._

—Hanabi-chan —Despegue mi mirada de la computadora y observé a mi hermana, quien sonreía —. Nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunte mientras dirigía mi mirada a la computadora de nuevo.

—Quiere hablar sobre tu cumpleaños, recuerda que es en un mes —Ella salió dejándome sola.

Era cierto, muy pronto cumpliría _15._

De un saltó baje de la cama y mientras cantaba una canción me dirigia a la primera planta, pues, allí estaba mi padre.

Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre serio —_Me atrevería a decir que amargado, pero si me escuchaba, me podia quedar sin algun __diente—_, dedicado a su familia desde la muerte de nuestra madre.

Sus ojos aperlados me observaron, yo me sente enfrente de él.

—Te mande a llamar por la fiesta de tus 15.

—Padré, no quiero algo grande.

—Pero te lo mereces —Yo negué con la cabeza, escuchamos a alguien bajar las escaleras y miramos a Hinata —. ¿De nuevo saldrás Hinata?.

—Sí, saldré con las chicas, ¿no quieres venir Hanabi-chan? —Yo sonreí, me encantaba salir con ellas, me hacían reir, y mas Sakura y Ino peleando por Sasuke.

—Sí —Mire a mi padre —. Hablamos después padre.

Él, solo asintió resignado y yo me puse de pie, para ir a cambiarme a la habitación.


End file.
